A pesar de los años
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Sirius Black ya es libre después de doce años en Azkaban, pero el tiempo pasa y hay cosas que necesitan arreglarse. Una de ellas es su relación con Remus Lupin. Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. [Wolfstar] Secuela y complementario de "El tiempo no todo lo cura".
1. Pino

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Otro Wolfstar, jeje. Sorry not sorry, no puedo resistirme a ellos. Como siempre, cualquier cosa rara es producto de mi canon mental._

 _Este fic y_ El tiempo no todo lo cura _son en cierta manera complementarios. Se pueden entender por sí solos, pero son el mismo romance contado desde diferentes perspectivas y en diferentes momentos de su historia._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 999 (1001 contando el título)._

[Primer aroma: **Pino** ]

* * *

 **A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS**

* * *

 **I. Pino**

Otra vez encerrado.

Había conseguido escapar después de doce años en Azkaban para terminar enclaustrado en su ‹‹hogar››.

Acarició las paredes desconchadas con los dedos. Quién le hubiera dicho a su madre que la casa de la que estaba tan orgullosa terminaría cayéndose a pedazos. Y no se refería solamente al edificio.

Lo peor era la soledad.

Harry le había devuelto la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido. Le había prometido al muchacho que podrían ser una familia, ¿pero qué tipo de familia podían ser, si él estaba recluido entre aquellas paredes?

Y luego estaba _él_.

El tiempo no lo había tratado bien. Remus lucía cansado. Se había convertido en Atlas: sus hombros parecían sostener todo el peso del mundo.

Le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para hablar con él, tocarlo… Pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que Remus había entendido por fin lo que pasó con Peter. Saber que no lo culpaba aliviaba su alma del peso de la culpa.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Poca gente podía atravesar las barreras mágicas de Grimmauld Place, y todavía menos seguían vivos para hacerlo.

―Sirius ―Reconoció la voz incluso a través de la madera y el ladrillo―, abre.

Su mano se detuvo a centímetros del pomo de la puerta.

Abrir aquella puerta sería como dejar entrar en su vida a una parte de su pasado, y no sabía si estaban preparados para las consecuencias. Los años habían pasado y la vida no se había detenido para nadie. El amor ya no era tan sencillo como cuando tenían dieciséis años y toda una vida por delante.

…

―¿Alguien sabe si Remus ha vuelto ya? ―Sirius estaba tumbado en su cama, todavía en pijama.

Quien lo viera, diría que parecía tan despreocupado como siempre, pero todo su interior bullía de inquietud. Remus tendría que haber vuelto de su última noche de luna llena hacía un par de horas, pero aún no había dado señales de vida.

―No tardará ―dijo Peter, terminando de vestirse.

―Tendríamos que haberlo acompañado ―gruñó.

―Por Merlín, ¿quieres relajarte? Remus ya nos dejó claro que como se nos ocurriera seguirlo, nos mordería. Ya volverá, Canuto. Ya sabes que para él es difícil. Necesita estar solo a veces ―intervino James, colocándose bien la corbata―. Y como no te vistas ya, vamos a llegar tarde a Historia de la Magia.

―Otra vez ―señaló Peter.

Sirius se levantó de un salto. No podía quedarse por más tiempo sin hacer nada.

―Id vosotros, yo hoy paso ―dijo.

Sus amigos se miraron, pero se encogieron de hombros y se fueron a clase. Sirius se vistió con toda la rapidez que pudo y se escabulló del colegio sin ser visto. Tenía que encontrar a Remus, saber si estaba bien. Normalmente, en las ocasiones en que pasaba la luna llena solo ―sus amigos raramente se lo permitían, y no tendrían que haber hecho una excepción aquella vez―, volvía a su habitación o iba a la enfermería a que le curaran alguna herida, en cuyo caso siempre mandaban a alguien a avisarlos de que Remus estaba sano y salvo.

Se adentró en el bosque prohibido, donde sabía que a Remus le gustaba esconderse cuando se convertía. Podría estar en cualquier parte, herido, sin poder avisar a nadie…

―¡Remus! ―gritó. Fue adentrándose en el bosque, donde los árboles se volvían más frondosos y solamente se oían los sonidos de los animales y el viento atravesar las hojas de los pinos―. ¡Remus! ―repitió, con la esperanza de que lo oyera y respondiera.

No sabía si llevaba allí minutos u horas, pero estaba decidido a no irse hasta que encontrara a Remus. Además, le gustaba el bosque. Si no fuera porque no tenía cómo llevar su ropa y la que había cogido para Remus, se convertiría en perro. Le encantaba el cosquilleo que las acículas causaban en sus patas y el olor a flores y pino.

―¡Remus! ―repitió por enésima vez.

―Estoy aquí ―respondió una voz.

Sirius se dirigió casi corriendo hasta el lugar del que procedía la voz. Distinguió a Remus, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada en el tronco de un árbol y una herida de doce centímetros en el brazo derecho. Sirius se arrodilló a su lado, inspeccionándolo con ansiedad. Sin contar la herida, las ojeras y la expresión cansada, Remus parecía estar bien.

―Venga ―Lo cogió por debajo del brazo sano y lo ayudó a levantarse―, vamos a darle un poco de trabajo a Madame Pomfrey, que seguro que se aburre.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey corrió a ayudarlos; colocaron a Remus en la camilla más apartada.

―Y ahora a clase, jovencito. ―Sirius entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, dejando claro que él no se movería de allí―. No me hagas llamar a Minerva.

Sirius sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

―Seguramente voy a terminar castigado por algo antes de que termine el día, así que me arriesgaré ―replicó. Nadie iba a apartarlo de él.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró y decidió que era mejor no discutir. Cuando terminó de curar la herida de Remus, cerró la cortina y dejó solos a los dos muchachos.

―No hacía falta. Pero gracias ―susurró Remus.

Sirius se tumbó a su lado.

―En el fondo solo quería una excusa para no ir a clase ―bromeó.

Remus rio, pero Sirius se sintió como un idiota.

Se quedaron callados, Remus con los ojos cerrados y Sirius con la mirada perdida. Poco a poco, la respiración del primero se ralentizó, hasta que se durmió.

Sirius se giró de lado y observó a su amigo. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y con el pelo revuelto, pero era de las pocas veces en que tenía una expresión de completa paz. Acercó la nariz a su mejilla y aspiró el aroma de su piel.

―No sé cómo te lo haces para oler a pino siempre ―musitó.

Remus, todavía con los ojos cerrados, sonrió.

―Es uno de mis muchos talentos.

‹‹Y una de las muchas razones por las que me enamoré de ti››, pensó Sirius.

* * *

 _Como habréis adivinado, la historia empieza después de los eventos de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Sirius y Remus ya se han visto, pero necesitan reencontrarse._

 _En cuanto pueda, subiré los dos capítulos que faltan._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Whisky de fuego

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _¡Segundo capítulo, yay! Quien no esté ya enamorado de Sirius Black, miente o no tiene corazón. Siento que no me quede tan bien como cuando narro desde la perspectiva de Remus, pero Sirius es demasiado único y yo no sé plasmarlo al 100%. Aun así, hago lo que puedo._

 _ **Número de palabras** : 1000 (1004 con el título)._

[Segundo aroma: **whisky de fuego** ]

* * *

 **A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS**

* * *

 **II. Whisky de fuego**

Finalmente, Sirius abrió la puerta.

El hombre que tenía delante difería mucho del joven que había conocido una vez. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro lleno de canas y una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo.

―Supongo que después de tantos años de abstinencia, te apetecerá tomar un trago.

Remus se sacó una botella de whisky de fuego del interior de la chaqueta. La mirada de Sirius viajó del líquido dorado oscuro al verde de sus ojos.

Se equivocaba. En muchos aspectos, Remus Lupin seguía siendo el mismo.

…

―Vamos, Remus, por favor ―suplicó James por enésima vez.

Sirius observaba la escena, divertido. A James y a él se les había ocurrido celebrar el casi-fin de exámenes de sexto en el Lago, aprovechando las cálidas noches de mayo. Lo habían aprobado por unanimidad. O casi, porque de otro modo James no estaría mirando a Remus de forma tan lastimera.

―Yo voy si vosotros estudiáis por mí para el examen de Pociones ―replicó Remus sin levantar la mirada del libro.

James rio.

―A ninguno nos conviene ese trato, a no ser que quieras suspender de forma espectacular.

Sirius se sentó en la cama de Remus y se quedó mirándolo. El otro le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

―Solo se es joven una vez, Lunático. Vamos a divertirnos un poco antes de que Peter se ponga a comer compulsivamente por el estrés, James persiga a Lily para que le dé clases particulares y tú desaparezcas en la biblioteca.

Cuando quería, podía ser muy convincente. Remus cerró los ojos un momento antes de suspirar y dejar el libro a un lado.

―Está bien, una hora y me vuelvo ―dijo.

Dos horas después, los cuatro seguían sentados a orillas del lago, riendo y bebiendo el whisky que James había conseguido Merlín sabe cómo. Ya se habían terminado una botella y todavía quedaba otra sin abrir.

―Ahora sinceramente, chicos… ―empezó James.

Sirius sonrió. Desde que habían probado el alcohol, James siempre terminaba hablando de Lily cuando se emborrachaban.

―Sí, todos creemos que algún día te casarás con Lily y tendréis hijos tan guapos como ella que jugarán al Quidditch tan bien como tú ―proclamó.

James cerró la boca lentamente y lo miró con ojos ilusionados, pero torció el gesto.

―Remus.

El chico lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―Sí, yo también creo que os casaréis y todo eso.

Sirius puso expresión dolida mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

―¿Es que no te fías de mí?

James se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones.

―Te quiero, tío, pero no confío en tu buen juicio.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―Oh, sí, Remus lo sabe todo. O casi todo ―añadió. Remus lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada―. ¿Adónde vas, por cierto? ―preguntó al ver que James se alejaba.

―¡A buscar a Lily! ―gritó James mientras subía la colina.

Los tres que quedaban rieron. Aquello había sucedido dos veces y en las dos Lily había jurado solemnemente que mataría a James si volvía a despertarla a las dos de la mañana. Por supuesto, nunca cumplía su amenaza; Sirius sospechaba que en el fondo le gustaba James, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

‹‹Mira, yo conozco a alguien así…››, pensó.

Un silencio espeso se posó entre Sirius, Remus y Peter. Sirius miró a Peter y le indicó con la cabeza que se fuera, pero aquel, como siempre, estaba en su propio mundo.

―¿Por qué mueves la cabeza así? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Peter con una ingenuidad exasperante.

Sirius soltó un suspiro exasperado.

―Te estoy pidiendo disimuladamente que te vayas. Remus y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes.

Peter los observó, desconcertado, pero Sirius se limitó a sonreír apáticamente hasta que su amigo se hubo ido. Entonces, se giró hacia Remus.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Llevas días ignorándome ―lo acusó.

Remus alargó la mano hacia la botella sin abrir de whisky, desenroscó el tapón y echó un trago bien largo.

―Es que no sé qué decirte ―musitó.

Sirius se acercó a él. Para ser tan inteligente, a veces Remus podía ser muy, muy tonto. Se acercó a él, le quitó la botella de las manos y echó un trago. Necesitaría alcohol si iban a tener aquella conversación entonces.

―¿Es porque te besé? ―preguntó sin tapujos.

Desde que Sirius había decidido lanzarse y besarlo en el bosque, Remus había estado actuando raro y evitando quedarse a solas con él.

―Es que no entiendo… ―empezó Remus. Calló. Alargó una mano hacía él, pidiendo la botella.

Sirius experimentó algo que no había sentido nunca: inseguridad. Él era el atrevido, el que siempre bromeaba sobre todo e iba por la vida con una sonrisa que gritaba: ‹‹Miradme, soy el rey del mundo››. Tenía a sus amigos, los profesores lo apreciaban (aunque Minnie no quisiera admitirlo) y era odiado, admirado u amado por todos.

Al parecer, se equivocaba en lo del amor.

―Mira, si no… ―Intentó parecer tan despreocupado como siempre, pero en realidad estaba muriendo lentamente por dentro―. Si no sientes lo mismo, no pasa nada. ―Se tumbó en la hierba y cerró los ojos―. Lo olvidaré. Ya me conoces, tengo el talento innato de obviar todo aquello que no me hace feliz.

Oyó cómo Remus echaba otro trago antes de tumbarse a su lado. Estaban tan cerca que si Sirius moviera su mano dos centímetros, se encontraría con la de Remus.

―El problema no es que no sienta lo mismo por ti. ―Sirius contuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos. Giró la cabeza hacia Remus―. Sino que no entiendo el por qué.

Sirius respiró con alivio. Al final, todo se reducía a la estúpida manía de Remus de menospreciarse.

―No todo en esta vida tiene un porqué, Lunático. ―Remus se acercó a él inconscientemente―. Lo importante es todo el tiempo que nos queda para que puedas presumir del novio tan guapo que tienes.

Remus soltó una carcajada. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Sirius nunca había probado algo más delicioso que el whisky de sus labios.

* * *

 _Supongo que este capítulo podría ser la continuación del_ Capítulo II. Bosque _de_ El tiempo no todo lo cura _. Aunque bueno, supongo que no. Todo queda a interpretación de quien lo lea ;)_

 _Cada día me enamoro más del Wolfstar, creo que está superando al Dramione #SorryNotSorry. Shippeo a cuatro parejas gays (llámese gay, llámese bisexual, a mí me da igual xD) y ninguna es canon :( #PrayForDarfoy._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Mar

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Tercer y último capítulo. He dejado un final abierto, porque claro, después aparece Tonks y está el pequeño inconveniente de que SIRIUS MUERE. J.K., NO TE LO PERDONARÉ NUNCA. Bueno, siempre nos queda nuestra imaginación, en la que nadie murió y Sirius y Remus son felices._

 _All hail Wolfstar._

 _ **Número de palabras** : 1000 (1002 contando el título)._

[Tercer aroma: **mar** ]

* * *

 **A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS**

* * *

 **III. Mar**

Sentados en el salón de la decrépita Grimmauld Place, Sirius y Remus se contemplaban en silencio desde detrás de sus vasos de whisky.

―¿Y ese bigote tan feo? ―señaló Sirius con sorna, incapaz de permanecer callado por más tiempo.

―¡Mira quién habla! ¿Tú has visto los pelos que llevas? ―replicó Remus con una sonrisa.

Era la sonrisa especial de Remus, una que solo dejaba ver en contadas ocasiones. Una sonrisa que calentaba el alma.

Sirius no lo sabía, pero hacía años que su viejo amante no sonreía así.

…

Sirius había insistido tanto que al final Remus había cedido a sus súplicas. Su novio no entendía por qué era tan importante para él que le presentara a sus padres. Bueno, no que se los presentara ―porque los Lupin invitaban a todos los Merodeadores a comer en su casa por lo menos una vez cada verano―, sino que le presentara a él como su novio. Sirius quería demostrar por una vez en su vida que podía tomarse las cosas en serio, que algo le importaba _de verdad_.

Por eso, a medida que Remus y él se aproximaban a su casa, Sirius no podía evitar ponerse más nervioso. Quería dar buena impresión.

―¿Preparado? ―preguntó Sirius.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

―Haré como que no te he escuchado, dado que es a ti a quien le sudan las manos ―señaló.

Sirius soltó la mano de Remus de golpe y se la secó en los pantalones. Se pasó la otra mano por el pelo.

―¿Cómo estoy?

Remus se detuvo, le lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo y se acercó para darle un beso.

―Tan guapo como siempre, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Sonrió vanidosamente; nervioso o no, Sirius Black seguía siendo Sirius Black.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Lupin, la madre de Remus, Hope, los recibió con una sonrisa. Sirius entró en pánico; ¿tendría que haber traído flores?

―Hola, Sirius, cariño.

El joven se acercó a la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Es un placer volver a verla, señora Lupin.

―Llámame Hope, por favor.

Entraron en la casa. Sirius cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que venía de la cocina; no sabía qué era, pero olía deliciosamente bien.

―¿Y papá? ―preguntó Remus.

―Ha ido al pueblo ―explicó su madre. Los Lupin vivían a las afueras de un pueblo costero―. El señor Dallas quería hablar con él sobre algo importante. ¿Por qué no vais a dar una vuelta? No quiero tener a Remus preguntándome cada dos minutos que cuándo vamos a comer.

―Pero si Sirius ya ha estado aquí muchas veces ―se quejó Remus.

Él ladeó la cabeza y susurró:

―Creo que tu madre nos está dando un poco de tiempo para nosotros solos.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

―¿Por qué susurras? Mi madre está aquí, puede oírte de todas formas ―señaló.

La señora Lupin rio.

―Venga, id.

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron a la playa. Hacía un día perfecto para bañarse, pero Remus se negó tajantemente.

―Vamos, Lunático, por favor. ―Sirius puso la cara de pena con la que conquistaba a todo el mundo, pero Remus estaba inmunizado ―. Bien, como quieras.

Se quitó la camisa y la dejó tirada en la arena de cualquier forma. Hizo lo mismo con los zapatos y los pantalones, hasta quedarse en calzoncillos. Se giró hacia Remus y le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente.

―No tenemos las varitas, mi madre nos matará si le mojamos la moqueta.

Sirius lo ignoró.

―¿Vas a dejar que todo esto ―Señaló su propio cuerpo― se meta ahí solo? ¿Y si viene un tiburón o me arrastra la corriente?

Remus se mordió el labio inconscientemente ante la visión de _tanto_ Sirius, pero, dándose cuenta de que su novio intentaba seducirlo, se cruzó de brazos, inamovible.

―Entonces me habré deshecho de un novio tonto.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

―La excusa no te sirve: ya era así antes de que empezáramos a salir.

Y se metió en el mar. El agua estaba congelada a pesar de la época del año, pero era una sensación vigorizante. En su opinión, lo único que les faltaba a los Black era una casa en la playa, pero su madre siempre había sido de la opinión de que la arena se metía en todas partes y no era nada elegante, lo cual era cierto, pero ¿y qué?

Una ola enorme le pasó por encima. Cuando Sirius pudo volver a respirar, soltó una carcajada mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara y escupía agua salada.

―¡Un día de estos harás que me muera o que te mate! ―gritó Remus desde la orilla, mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Sirius sonrió, triunfal. Sabía que al final su novio caería. Se acercó a él nadando y entrelazó las manos detrás de su cuello.

―Eso es imposible, nosotros seremos inmortales ―le dijo.

Remus acercó los labios a los suyos, pero en el último momento le hundió la cabeza en el agua y se alejó entre carcajadas. Cuando Sirius escupió toda el agua que había tragado, fulminó a Remus con la mirada.

―Lo retiro. ¡Prepárate, Lupin, porque como te atrape…!

Sirius persiguió a Remus hasta la orilla y se lanzó encima de él. Terminaron llenos de arena, intercalando besos salados con risas y peleas.

―Tendríamos que volver ya… ―sugirió Remus; aun así, no se movió de encima de Sirius.

―Confiésalo: no puedes despegarte de mí.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, pero le dedicó una de sus sonrisas especiales. A Sirius se le iluminaba el alma al saber que era él quien causaba esa sonrisa.

―¿A que te dejo sin comer? ―amenazó.

Sirius lo besó. Sabía a mar, a inmensidad.

―Ha valido la pena.

…

―Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ―suspiró Remus con melancolía.

―Y aun así, muchas cosas siguen igual.

Por un segundo, mientras se abrazaban, volvieron a sentirse como aquellos enamorados que jugaban en la playa.

Tal vez no era demasiado tarde. Tal vez pudieran retomarlo donde lo dejaron.

O volver a empezar.

* * *

 _1000 palabras justas, uff. He sudado y llorado mientras recortaba palabras para entrar en el conteo :( Pero bueno, creo que ha quedado bastante bien (?)_

 _Y este va para LadyChocolateLover, porque conocí el Wolfstar más o menos al mismo tiempo que a ella y no sé qué era de mi vida antes de pasarle por WhatsApp capturas de cosas Wolfstar y alabar este ship tan OTP._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
